DESCRIPTION (provided by candidate): This proposal is submitted to seek funding to support additional protected time for Dr. Naga Chalasani so that he can dedicate his efforts to continue his own patient-oriented research and to provide mentorship for the new and junior investigators. Dr. Chalasani has a proven track record in patient-oriented research with more than 50 peer-reviewed publications and strong extramural funding. He has a successful record in mentoring GI/Hepatology (Gl) and Clinical Pharmacology fellows to conduct patient-oriented research in the area of clinical pharmacology aspects of liver disease. Heavy clinical responsibilities are limiting his ability to keep focused on his research and mentorship goals. If funded, this award will protect his time and help him sustain the momentum and productivity he has generated. His research goal is to become a senior investigator in patient-oriented research related to non-alcoholic steatohepatitis (NASH) and the relationship between cytochrome P450 enzymes (CYPs) and liver disease. During the funding period, the candidate will conduct the following patient-oriented research studies: (1) Studies stemming from the NASH Clinical Research Network which is funded by the NIDDK, (2) Studies stemming from the Hepatotoxicity Clinical Research Network which is funded by the NIDDK, (3) Studies stemming from the grant "Effect of Cirrhosis and shunts on drug disposition" which is funded by the NIDDK, and (4) Studies stemming from the grant "Pathogenesis of Non-alcoholic steatohepatitis" which was submitted to NIH for funding. The last set of translational studies will evaluate the role of altered CYPs in the pathogenesis of NASH in adults and children. His mentorship goal is to mentor the interested fellows and junior faculty to conduct patient-oriented research in the area of chronic liver disease as it relates to cytochrome P450 enzymes. The sources for the candidates to be mentored by Dr. Chalasani include adult and pediatric Gl fellows and junior faculty, Clinical Pharmacology fellows and the trainees enrolled in the Indiana University's Clinical Investigator Training Enhancement (CITE) Program. His mentoring plans are (1) to provide methodological and content assistance to the trainees, (2) to provide guidance related to regulatory aid compliance aspects of the patient-oriented research, (3) to provide protocol-specific opportunities for the trainees to get directly involved in patient-oriented research, (4) to provide on-and off-campus learning resources to enhance their ability to conduct patient-oriented research, and (5) to provide assistance with grant submission for intra-and extramural funding and publication of their research findings.